


Ours

by ionica01



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Nalu - Freeform, collection, moving in, photo album
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionica01/pseuds/ionica01
Summary: While helping Lucy move in, Natsu discovers her photo album and the notes she neatly wrote under each photograph.





	Ours

"Guah!" Lucy let out as she felt herself falling to the ground, the box in her hand escaping her grip and opening in mid-air. The blonde landed with a loud "thud", amplified by the fall of all the books that were inside the box. She scratched her back, looking around for what may have caused her fall. And then she saw it...   


"Happy!" She looked at the blue cat accusingly as she pointed towards the fish bones scattered all over the floor. In response, the Exceed smiled sheepishly and answered:   


"You know... Never enough fish!"   


"That is  _ not _ the point!" The girl sighed, bowing to put her books back in the box. "I don't want to find fish scattered all over the house daily! Not if you want us to get along!"   


"Aye, ma'am!" Happy responded, helping her with the books.   


"And where's Natsu? He was supposed to help!" Lucy continued, her bad mood obviously triggered. She finally let the box down next to a bookshelf and started unpacking, placing each one neatly over her bedside.   


The door opened, revealing certain pink-haired guy with two boxes balanced in his hands and one on his head.   


"Careful!" Lucy warned in a high-pitched voice, clenching her fists. How could he treat her books so lightly?! She ran over to him and tried to take the one off his head, but he stopped her:   


"I've got this, Lucy!" He said, giving her one of those big smiles. She smiled back anxiously, waiting for him to put them down.   


"Pfiu!" She let out a sigh of relief and felt her heart become whole again when he finally put all of the boxes down safely.   


"There." He said, starting to unpack, too. They worked in silence for a long time, which felt unexpectedly nice.   


"What's this?" Happy suddenly interrupted the silence, opening what looked like an album. Both Natsu and Lucy crouched down next to him to see what he was talking about: there were pictures of the guild, of the friends they had there and of their adventures, together with explanations written with the celestial mage's clear handwriting.   


"Wow!" Natsu exclaimed, making Lucy's blood raise to her cheeks. Happy turned the page over to a photo of the Natsu team: Erza, in her armor and with a piece of strawberry shortcake, Gray, with his shirt off, frowning as usual, Wendy and Carla, smiling contently, and in the foreground, Natsu, Happy and Lucy, all of them laughing and sitting next to each other at the table. The explanation was "a normal day in the guild", quite the fitting title.   


The next page was a photo of the multicoloured Magnolia tree, with the text: "best present ever." It was Natsu's turn to blush, but he kept quiet as Happy turned to the next page. Only Lucy noticed the fire mage's embarrassment as she stole a glance at him and smirked.   


The next pages were filled with pictures of the three of them in different towns, on different missions. The only thing they had in common was the huge smiles on their faces.   


But then, there was a sudden shift, as the album filled with scraps from newspapers, bits of maps and Lucy's handwritten assumptions. They were details from the one-year gap, when Fairy Tail had been disbanded.   


"That's enough!" Lucy squealed as the exceed wanted to turn to the last page, but it was too late. Right there, the whole space was occupied by a picture of Natsu and her, where he smiled foolishly while she seemed to bicker with him. The words written underneath were: "where's this idiot?!" And then in smaller text: "I miss him..."   


The man finally looked up from the album over to Lucy, who had just discovered that arranging books on shelves was an amazingly interesting activity. She was just putting the last book in her personal library and was desperately looking around for something else to do when she felt a well-known warmth emanating behind her and two hands wrapping around her waist. Natsu rested his chin on her shoulder, pulling her close to him.   


"Hey" he whispered, blowing his hot breath on her neck.   


"Hi." She answered, messing his hair with one of her hands, which were cold in comparison to his body temperature.   


"I'm sorry..." He pleaded, planting a kiss on her neck bone. She felt a shudder through her whole body, but still pressed his head against her bare skin with the hand resting in his bangs.   


"Mm... I know." She finally answered. "But you were doing it for the guild, right?" He nodded slightly, but she could still feel it. "Then you shouldn't apologise." She said, leaning her head over his.   


"You know what?" He finally said. "You should take a picture of this house, too. After all, you're living here starting now!" He eventually said, in a cheerful tone.

Lucy turned to face him and smiled. The reality of her finally moving in was sinking in. Well, she was going to live in the unused room on the upper floor, but she was still living in Natsu and Happy's house. They were probably going to break into her room daily, but she had taken that risk gladly if it meant more time with them.   
"Yeah." She eventually nodded.   


"Our house..." Natsu muttered in a dream-like state, squeezing Lucy's hand. She looked around happily.

 

'Ours' had a nice ring to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> As always, I hope you enjoyed! This is one of the last one shots I'll write for Nalu in a while, since I would like to focus on the other fandoms, too:) As always, kudos and comments are loved!


End file.
